How I learnt to become a wolf
by KarmaDash
Summary: Cheza POV. Keba and the gand come to a small town where Cheza live, they are all part wolf, but Cheza doesn't know. Will she find love.
1. Prologue

How I learnt to become my inner wolf

Yes they all go in and out of character but I hope you like it.

Cheza P.O.V  
>Who I am<p>

Hi my name's Cheza, I'm 16 years old and I'm a wolf-girl. You may not know what this means so I'll tell you.

I was born a wolf not a human but a wolf, and when I was 6 weeks old I was thrown out. My `owners` if you can call them that, didn't like my fur colour so left me at the edge of a forest. My father was white my mother was a rusty brown red colour; my parents lived like dogs, chained to those humans, and they liked it. When I was born my fur was a gleaming white, but my mothers rusty red started coming through when I was a week old. The humans thought it was ugly, but I love it. The rusty colour looks like a flowing Luna flower.

I don't use my wolf form much, since my first human change I felt better knowing that I can walk through my old town and see my parents, It's the humans I don't like. But when I was 10 a tornado ripped it apart, taking my parents with it. That meant that every human that put a wolf into slavery was killed, the only thing left was a collar, my collar – It had my name engraved on it. It's made of pink leather, inside it was a note. "We're so sorry, but if we fought they would hurt us. You're beautiful Cheza. Sorry, we were the stupid ones, letting them take you away. You're like your father a white wolf, but have markings of my colour, rusty red. We love you, our darling daughter."

My parent's would or maybe they did, try to save me.

I know this is short the next one will be longer I promise.

Please review.


	2. 1 School

Cheza P.O.V  
>Chapter 1- School<p>

Today is a Monday that means school. Like any other school, you have the jocks, cheerleaders, geeks and musicians. I got dressed in my usual clothing, white shirt grey skirt and my collar. I always wear my collar it make my parents feel close, I looked into my school bag to double check I had all my books, Sciences, Maths, English and music.

Grabbing my bag, house keys and some dry toast, I headed for the front door. As I reached the door and turns the handle the outside breeze blew through my hair, I sighed thinking school is only 10 minute walk away. I like walking around it feels right, seeing all the trees and flowers outside homes. Skipping along because I can, I do this a lot. I turned my head toward the school and a strange feeling ran up my spine, shrugging it off I walked through the glass doors.

I've been in this school since I left the woods, people know I raised myself but still don't understand why I live alone, or why I'm on my own. I don't trust people, especially if they have pets, I have only seen a few people treat their pets as equals, one had a pet dog that they worshiped to the ends of the earth, and the other was an old man and his cat. They prove that some people are kind. I checked my timetable, Science-biology first; I like biology when we were learning about habitats and camouflage. Getting my morning attendance mark, I headed toward the science corridor; I always sit on my own in lessons I tend to scare others in my class. I took my seat in the front right hand side desk and waited for the teacher's arrival, when she arrived, five people followed her.  
>"Morning class, today we have five new students starting, I'll let you introduce yourselves." I watched them, they seemed different, and a tingling feeling ran up my back. The eldest looking one spoke.<br>"My names Kiba, this is Tsume, Toboe, Hige and Blue" They all looked like they were close, but not related. His voice was hypnotizing, and sounded like melting butter, and I couldn't look away, In truth I love it.  
>"Well now you can sit down, the seats by Cheza are the only ones free" She said and gestured in my direction, they looked at me and made their way over. I cursed silently that I have him near me, it'll make me anxious. Kiba sat next to me, the one with grey hair and the youngest looking one sat behind us and, the last boy and the girl sat behind them. "Now since their new, Cheza can you fill them in, take this as a free lesson the rest of you."<p>

I turned around and looked at the all, "Hi my names Cheza, … I think you've worked out that this is biology class, and we've been doing the environment topic so habitats how animals camouflage and things like that." They grey haired boy spoke  
>"Hi, I'm Tsume this here's Toboe. Behind us are Hige and his girlfriend Blue." I looked at them all and started memorising faces to names. I nervously watched Kiba, He was looking a Tsume with a stare the brought the quote <em>if looks could kill<em> to mind. Clearing my throat I decided to ask them for the schedule. Kiba looked away from Tsume and directly at me.  
>"Here" he handed me his schedule, He hadn't put it away. I took mine out of my bag and compared it.<p>

Lesson 1 – Biology  
>Lesson 2 – Maths<br>Lesson 3 – English  
>BreakLunch  
>Lesson 4 – Chemistry<br>Lesson 5 – Music  
>He has the same schedule today, so most likely has the same all week.<br>"Have you all got the same schedule as Kiba" They all nodded "You have all your lessons with me so I guess I'll fill you in on what we're doing for all lessons, to save time"

I spent the rest of biology telling them what we're doing and how, we all got along. I finally feel like I fit in with them, I'm not a self-outcast anymore, but I still don't fit in. Maths and English were a breeze and very boring, when break came I walked outside to, and they all followed me, I sat at the bench that had the perfect view of a conservation park for wolves. Taking out my lunch and trying to hide that I eat raw meat sandwiches, I ate it quickly so they wouldn't see. Kiba sat next to me; he looked over at the park. "It's beautiful, you must love it here. What animal do the keep" I stared up at him and how his face looks gorgeous when he wasn't glaring. Taking a deep breath I nodded  
>"Wolves. There beautiful creatures, misunderstood by many people." I said shyly. I put my empty sandwich wrapper in the bin next to the table and grabbed my bag, trying to find my purse Just to do something. My hands were shaking since a Kiba was watching me so intently. I found it and took it out; now with my hands not as shaky I opened it looking for a picture of my parents that I found to try and calm me. Sighing I rubbed their faces with my thumb. I looked at him and saw he was now staring at the key-ring on my purse. I looked at him and asked "What? Anything wrong?" He shook his head and pointed at it.<br>"Where did you get it?" I unhooked the key-ring from my purse and held it up; it had _my howl… is nothing compared to my bite_ written on it.  
>"I was passing the conservation park and a wolf came up close to me and howled, it was so cool, so I howled back. After a while, an old man passed and said I was good at howling. He gave me this key-ring and left. I tried to find him and ask why him randomly gave it to me but I couldn't he just disappeared. But I kept it encase I see him again"<br>"Show me your howl" Kiba asked, startled I stuttered  
>"W-why? I- I just met you and your weird. You know that right? I mean because and old g-guy said I could howl"<br>He smiled and gave a weak laugh "Yeah, I'm not usually like this you interest me, and I am weird. Weirder than you would ever know"

A bell brought us all to a stop, time for Chem. It was an easy lesson, a cover teacher. I sat there with my I-pod trying to ignore everyone, and let them get used to the school. So they can fit in with other student ones that aren't like me.

The bell rang for last Lesson ending our conversations, so I got up and led the way to music, I love music. On my way around when I first became a human, I found a man with a piano and he taught me how to play, ever since then I play as much as I can. I'm saving up to buy a piano, but I'm stuck with my keyboard for now. As we got closer to the music room the pianos beautiful song drew me in, smiling I opened the door. This class was my favourite, and my class mates usually asked me to play music they wanted to here, for them. I went straight to the piano, where the teacher was playing. She smiled at me and said "All yours, I have work to do anyway." Grabbing my Bag I pulled out my favourite song,

Here I am, this is me  
>There is nowhere else on Earth I'd rather be<br>Here I am, it's just me and you  
>Tonight we'll make our dreams come true<p>

It's a new World, it's a new start  
>It's alive, with the beating of Young hearts<br>It's a new day, it's a new plan  
>I've be waiting for you, here I am<p>

Yeah yeah yeah

Here I am

Here we are, we've just begun  
>And after all this time my time has come<br>Yeah, here we are, still going strong  
>Wright here in the place were we belong<p>

Ooh!

It's a new World, it's a new start  
>It's alive, with the beating of Young hearts<br>It's a new day, it's a new plan  
>I've be waiting for you, here I am<p>

Yeah here I am  
>Here I am<p>

Yeah...

Yeah...  
>[Waiting for you, here I am]<p>

Here I am, this is me  
>There is nowhere else on Earth I'd rather be<br>Here I am, just me and you  
>Tonight we'll make our dreams come true...<p>

Ooh!

It's a new World, it's a new start  
>It's a live, it's a feeling of Young hearts<br>It's a new day, it's a new plan  
>I've be waiting for you,<p>

Ooh!

It's a new World, it's a new start  
>It's alive, with the beating of Young hearts<br>It's a new day, it's a new plan  
>I've be waiting for you, ooh... here I am <p>

Here I am  
>Ooh<br>Right next to you  
>An suddenly the World is all brand new<br>Here I am  
>Here I am<br>Oh, I'm gonna stay  
>Now There is nothing standing in our way<br>Ooh! Here I am  
>Here I am<br>This is me...

I felt the song run through me as I sang; when the last note finished I went to get another song when Kiba stood in front of me. "You're really good" I smiled up at him and said  
>"Thanks, can you sing?" He frowned and shook his head<br>"I don't know I've never really tried" I gasped and started to dig through me bag, looking for the perfect song to suit his voice. Then I found it.

"Here, try this" I pointed out the parts that he would sing and after he worked out when and where to come in. I showed him the jist of reading music then I started to play.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air ..._

_If I  
>Should die<br>Before  
>I wake,<br>Its cause  
>You took<br>My breath  
>Away. <em>

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air _

_I'm here,  
>Alone,<br>Didn't want  
>To leave.<br>My heart won't move, _

_It's incomplete.  
>Wish there<br>Was a way  
>That I can make you to understand,<br>_

_But How,  
>Do you expect me,<br>To live alone with just me? _

_'Cause my world revolves around you,  
>Its so hard for me to breathe.<br>Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air.  
>Can't live, can't breathe with no air.<br>That's how I feel when I know you ain't there. _

_There's No Air ,No Air. _

_Got me out here in the water so deep.  
>Tell me how you gon' be without me.<br>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe.  
>Its No Air No Air. <em>

_No air air _

_No air air _

_No air air _

_No air air _

_I Walked,  
>I Ran,<br>I Jumped,  
>I Flew,<br>Right off the ground,  
>To float to you.<br>There's no gravity,  
>To hold me down,<br>For real. _

_But Somehow  
>I'm still alive inside.<br>You took my breath, _

_But I survived.  
>I don't know how,<br>But I don't even care. _

_So How,  
>Do you expect me,<br>To live alone with just me?  
>'Cause my world revolves around you,<br>Its so hard for me to breathe. _

_Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air.  
>Can't live can't breathe with no air.<br>That's how I feel when I know you ain't there. _

_Its No Air No Air.  
>Got me out here in the water so deep.<br>Tell me how you gon' be without me.  
>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe <em>

_There's No Air No Air _

_No air air _

_No air air _

_Its No Air No Air _

_Heyyy.. _

_No Aiiiiiir _

_Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air.  
>Can't live can't breathe with no air.<br>That's how I feel when I know you ain't there.  
>There's No Air No Air. <em>

_Got me out here in the water so deep.  
>Tell me how you gon' be without me.<br>If you ain't here I just can't breathe.  
>There's No Air No Air. <em>

_Do you expect me,  
>To live alone with just me?<br>'Cause my world revolves around you,  
>I'ts so hard for me to breathe. <em>

_Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air.  
>Can't live can't breathe with no air.<br>That's how I feel when I know you ain't there.  
>It's No Air No Air.<br>Got me out here in the water so deep. _

_Tell me how you gon' be without me.  
>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe.<br>There's No Air No Air  
>No air air .<em>

We looked at each other as I played the last few notes. Oblivious to the class until they started clapping, shyly smiling and acting like I didn't enjoy or care about what just happened I went into my bag to find another song, one I can song alone. Unless he wants to join in. As I put the music infront of me Tsume came over to us whisper-shouting at Kiba "What do you think you're doing?"  
>"Trying to fit in, something wrong? Nothing happened"<br>"Just because you're the _leader_ you think you can do what you want, you can't and you _know_ why."  
>"Come on then. Bye Cheza" Pretending I hadn't heard them before I acted innocent.<br>"Oh, bye." Sighing I carried on playing random things on the piano carefully watching what they were all doing. Blue and Hige were standing close laughing with each other so I don't think they care what the others are up to though I felt jealous. Tsume and Kiba were having this on-going argument and kept pointing my way, while Toboe was playing on a key board and kept looking at them arguing and shaking his head not bothering to stop them.

When the bell rang I gave a big sigh of disappointment and collected my sheet music, but my mood picked up when I realised I can go home now. Waving goodbye to them trying not to seem weird buy sticking to them like glue and saying _hey I'll walk you home_ or _come home with me_. I picked up my bag and left the room. I could hear that the argument had calmed down behind me.I walked through the doors breathing in the clear air.


	3. 2 Talking

Chapter 2  
>Talking to the neighbours<p>

After getting home and throwing me school bag on my table, I was hungry the _snack_ at school wasn't enough to satisfy me. Grabbing a jacket I went outside and walked toward the Conservation Park. The journey was calming as I skipped along, only until I reached to gates did I turn into a wolf. Every day here at 4.00 the keepers feed the wolves, so I use this opportunity to grab some food. The keeper can't count how many wolves are here since pin pointing what wolves have bred with whom. The smell of the meat drove me further, toward the clearing were it gets taken. As I reached the clearing the strange shiver ran up my spine, but my hunger took over and soon I was digging into the meat I had stolen. While I was licking the blood from my paws I saw that five new wolves were digging into the meat. One as white as I but all over, a grey with a scar on its chest, a dark brown that looks quite young with bangles on its right leg, a chubby yellowish brown wolf wearing a collar, the last stayed close to the chubby one and was a blue colour. They were all so beautiful but I was drawn to the white one, and its hypnotizing yellow eyes. When he looked my way, I jumped up and turned away. Although I want to stare at him, a little longer I've been here too long, and I know that only wolf-people like me can breed. It would be really difficult and like wired. Besides I'm more human than I am a wolf. I turned an began my journey back.

Once I got home and back into human form, I decided I wanted to lounge on the patio. Making my way to my bedroom I decided to read out there. Grabbing a book from the self above the desk next to the door, I skipped outside through the double doors opposite the bed. Once I stepped outside the heated breeze flowed around me warming me up. Taking a deep breath of the fresh air I sat on a chair under the house's extended roof. I began to read but my mind was elsewhere flickering from Kiba to the strange yellow eyed mysterious white wolf, as if they had a connection. Sighing I decided I better put the book down since I wasn't reading it. Looking at the mountains and forest area ahead of me, I thought of how a wolf-person like me would feel. Because they don't coop themselves up in human form. ""Hay Cheza." I turned to the voice of my neighbour Gabriella she was smiling at me as usually. Gabriella is well let's just say a very happy and very girly girl.  
>"What's up, I haven't seen you in a while?"<br>"Well, my folks took me on holiday and I bought like LOADS of new clothes bags and shoes. _Soooo_, I need to get red of what I don't need to make room for these new ones. So here" She threw a bag of clothes shoes and bags at me, now I may not be girly but I know when I see something I like.  
>"Thank, Gabbie. There gorgeous."<br>"Gabrielle, Time to eat." Her father called  
>"Well I gotta go, have a look through it. Any thing you don't like; even thought you should like it all, you can give to charity" Waving good bye she strolled into her house.<p>

Looking at the bag in my hands I thought well, Time to take the new look for a spin. Digging through the bag I found a dress and heels to match that I fell in love with. The dress was red and crumply, it was strapless and the crumple went from the middle out and down. The shoes were also red and quite similar to the dress at the front. I put them on and walked over to the mirrors to see what the look like. I gasped at my reflection the dress hugged my body in all the right places and the shoes lifted me from the ground. I twirled around on the spot and smiled. I sighed knowing that, I was never going to have a reason to wear this.

After trying on all the other clothes I found that the red outfit was my favourite. I took a glance at the clock and saw that it was late. When my doorbell rang. Sighing I got up and went through the rooms toward the front door. "Hello" I said when I opened the door.  
>"Hi, I know it's late but I wanted to tell you that the house, the one next to yours that's not mine?"<br>"Um, yeah it's closer to mine than your, and nobody lives there."  
>"Yep that one, well somebody bought it, you have new neighbours"<br>"So, why did you come to tell me at this time, I thought you were having dinner?"  
>"Couldn't eat after they to me there taking me out early tomorrow and you know I don't go to your school. Plus my parents surprise me a lot so I might not even come home tomorrow, well goodnight Cheza"<br>"Night Gabrielle, see you when I see you next" She giggle at my comment and left. Closing the door and turning off all lights as I made my way back to my room. I went outside to look at the house that has just been bought. Then I heard voices coming from the house.  
>"It's nice here I think we can settle, as long as we keep our cover."<br>"Whatever you say _leader_." I stared at the house I think more than two people were in there. As I walked back into the house I thought I saw a dog's muzzle, or maybe a wolfs. I must be tired, maybe they just have a pet dog, I have to be seeing things. Stretching my arms I went toward my chest of draws and took out my pyjamas, closing the curtains on the door I got changed and got into bed taking of my collar and kissing it. I started dreaming.

I was running along a white wolf, our fur gleaming in the light, while the white snow hid him. Only his eyes would be seen, a yellow glow beside me. He ran ahead, and sat on the snow looking up and closing his eyes. I tried running toward him, he opened his eyes and turned away. After taking a few steps he morphed into Kiba, and his brown hair fell over his eyes. He beaconed me toward him, I walked toward him. He clasped my hand in his and leant forward hoping to kiss him. He whispered my name; and then I fell from his grip plummeting through a black void all he did was watch me intently as I fell.


	4. 3 Lonely feeling

Chapter 3  
>Lonely without you<p>

I woke with a start breathing deeply; shakily I rolled over to the edge and dangled me feet toward the floor. Taking deep breaths, I needed some fresh air, opening the door I stepped outside. I moved the chair closer to the fence. I sat down and breathed deeply to regain myself. After a few minutes I calmed down, but I kept thinking about the dream, how I felt at home with the wolf, how I wanted to kiss Kiba. I was overwhelmed with it all. One minuet I was looking on and the chair started tipping, the next everything went black.

"CHEZA! CHEZA! Wake up come on." I began to blink, shaking me head and saying,  
>"OK, OK I'm up." Once my eyes were fully open I saw that Kiba was holding me.<br>"You scared me there for a bit, I saw you falling, but only when you didn't get up I-I I glad your OK." He gave me a sheepish smile, and looked shy. I was still looking up at his eyes. I stared in to the deep blue pools, and felt like I'd seen them before. I felt butterfly's in my stomach they rose up to my throat. But didn't stop, it felt as though they jumped in his eyes. The eyes flashed yellow, and then it hit me. I jumped out of his arms. If felt like with air had been knocked out of me. I fell onto the chair and put my head in my hands.  
>"Are you OK? Is it something I've done?"<br>"No, just ignore me."  
>"OK well, we've both misses half the day, I told them to leave without me."<br>"Told who? How did you see me fall or faint or whatever"  
>"I told, Tsume and Hige to take Toboe to school. Blue will always go where Hige goes, and we live next door I came out here to get some air when you fainted. Why did you faint it's not something that randomly happens."<br>"I was thinking too hard."  
>"You must be OK if you've found the time to be humorous." He said laughing; he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. He did it with little force but I still fell into his chest. Blushing I stepped back and saw that he didn't mind. I looked down shyly and saw that I was still in my bed clothes.<br>"Um, I think I should get changed, into something more coverable, wait here. Um … you go I'll meet you at school" I opened the door to by room and shut it behind me, closing the curtains I began to dig through my draws.  
>I heard him say "I'm not going to school, show me around I can tell the other what I saw."<br>I smiled at what he said; I mean it is healthy to skip school once in a while.  
>"Okay then I'll me out in a minute". I decided to wear jeans and my favourite top with a white wolf, with a red wolf nuzzling each other with a pup at their feet. Grabbing my new heels and shoving the on my feet I went outside and asked "Wanna come for a walk you can see what's it's like around here." I grabbed his hand and noticed that were the same height now. Leading him through the house I saw that he looked at all the wolf pictures I have hanging up and stared at each one. I led him out of the house and fumbled with my keys<br>"Nice shirt." He said as I locked the door being us and turned to face him.  
>"Thanks, it reminds me of my parents, my mum and my dad" I gestured to them as I told him.<br>He frowned at me as he said "So who's the little whitish one?"  
>"Me" I said weakly, wishing that they were here, so I could know them better. He stared at me and tilted his head, silently asking for more. Ignoring that I asked "So where do you want to go?" He snapped at of his gaze at my question, and simply replied<br>"You tell me, I haven't been here long" I sighed, he moved here without knowing anything about the place, so why did he come here? It's not a perfect area to live in.  
>"Well, I usually visit the wolf conservation, wanna come, well you're coming" He smiled at the fact I asked a question then gave him the answer. I began in the human direction, to get there. He flowed silently in tow, but after a few steps began talking.<br>"So, how long have you been here?"  
>"Um… since I was about… ten I think." To be honest, I had no idea I just stumbled here I guess.<br>"So you know there are well."  
>"Yep, turn here" I turned us into another street, the closer I got to the wolves, the more my heart seemed to pull me. "So are you staying here long?"<br>"Not sure, were trying to find … paradise. Somewhere we all feel at home" He looked forward then at me, I smiled shyly and kept walking. As I took another step I felt him gentle grasp my wrist, and turn me too look at him. I stared at him, and then tried to turn away, as my dream rushed into view. I leaned forward uncontrollably, I couldn't fight it. I forced my eyes to open, and fought with myself to turn away, but my heart wouldn't let me. Kissing him would be amazing. Before I had the chance he let go of my wrist and took a few steps back. "I shouldn't have done that, I don't even like you." He looked at me, and then tried to change what he'd said, but I'd already bolted back and through an alleyway. Tears welled up in my eyes but I fought them, why do I care what he thinks. I jumped up onto a roof and changed, my emotions driving the wolf from me, she felt my pain, and began to howl a sorrowful song. Then ran toward the wolves answering her call. She began to cry, and then I did. I ran and jumped over the fence, not one hair on my pelt touched it. As I ran the other wolves watched me and bowed their heads politely and sadly. I ran to the huge tree in the centre of the conservation, and hid under one of the outgrowing roots letting the tears flow over my face, I shivers as the cool air washed over their trail. Why was I crying, I has no reason to cry, I don't love him, do I. My mind and heart were battling out, in the end my heart one. I had fallen for him, over the matter of two days. I sniffed and buried my face into my paws, the more I cried the deeper my head fell. I heard paws approach me, so I became defensive. Jolting up right all my fur standing on end. I turned to face the approaching wolf. My eyes went wide when I saw it was the white wolf. I niffed lightly, scenting that it was male. I growled at him, but he didn't move. He moves close to my and sniffed my neck. I nipped him still growling. I moved back noticing the warning. I wanted to speak but kept quiet. He sat in front of me, and just looked. I slowly began to calm down. My mind was shouting and screaming to run, but I held my ground. He boldly walked over to me, and nipped my neck softy. I knew this was a greeting but I didn't like it, I felt like I was betraying Kiba. I began to say no, but I stopped myself again. I growled deeply demanding to be left alone. He sat there and watched again. This time I carried on growling, I wanted to be alone to clear my head. His yellow eyes bored into mine, he demanded that I should stop, and I did. He gave a small smile, as if he enjoyed having power over me. Well, I walked up to him, and began to sniff him, but I swiped his front paws with my tail. I pranced off seeing him lying on the ground. His eyes shot up at me angry, very angry. He lunged at me his jaws snapping, but I'm fast. My fur was bristling; I growled and snarled at his outburst. He looked at me then calmed down. I was angry so I lunged at his chewing the fur on his neck. He rolled and I lost my grip, but I carried ion snarling at him. His stood up so that his full size could be viewed he was a little taller than I. His eyes, looked at me and I fell into them again and saw what he did. A pretty white wolf, with brown/red patters spread across her back. I jumped back surprised. He hesitantly walked toward me, I froze. I couldn't move I was rooted to the spot. He was a few feet away from me when he stopped. He nodded his head and sat. It wasn't a wolf gesture. I stared wondering, was he really like me. My body began to move a few steps closer to him, I sniffed lightly. He didn't smell native to these parts, I tilted my head confused. A low bark escaped me, a soft sound. He got up and walked away from the pack, as if to make this private. I waited a little then followed him. I went behind a tree, when I went over he'd gone. In a flash I was on my back looking up at him standing over me, he was looking at me intently. I didn't move, his jaws could crush me if he really wanted to. Slowly he backed away. Then he looked straight into my eyes, "Your part wolf too?" My eyes went wide, he was part wolf. Then I heard what his voice sounded like, it was Kiba.  
>I shook my head in disbelief "How, can you tell?" I got to my feet and sniffed him. "I smelt you back there, but I thought I was wrong." His eyes glowed.<br>"I thought we were the only ones"  
>"We?" Are, the others part wolf too?<br>"Me, and my pack. I thought we were the only ones. How long have you lived here, it's bad to stay in one place to long. You could get found out." I laughed  
>"Well, I've lived here since I was about five; I think I won't be found out since now I'm seventeen. So how many are in your pack" I shook my head and wagged my tail<br>"Including me five, how did you stay here this long undiscovered?" I sighed, and smiled.  
>"Well, I rarely use my wolf form, like once a month I come down here." He looked at me shocked.<br>"You like being human?" I shook my head again.  
>"No, it's easier. I like feeling free, but I don't know how to be." He walked close to me and nuzzle my neck. I wanted to lean in, but I couldn't trust this soon. "Well, I'm going to go home" I know we just me and we should talk for ages about our kind but I just wanted to go home. I turned toward the fence.<br>"I'll come with you" He jump behind me, I want to show off so I took three bounds and jumped over the fence. Not a hair on my body felt the metal blow me. My paws touched the ground and I turned to wait for him. Silently asking if he could do better. He jumped over just like I had and wagged his tail.  
>"Okay, I can go on my own now" I was scared of what he would do at the sight off my human form.<br>"Well, we should see each other first, you try." I sighed, and turned morphed and stood with my back to him. I heard him change behind me. "Okay, on the count of three. One…Two…Three" When I turned I saw I was right, Kiba was standing there wide eyed as he saw it was me. He weakly whispered. "Cheza" I turned away.  
>""Why do you care, you, you don't like me." I refused to look at him, I began to walk. I was feeling so lonely.<br>"I do-" I cut him off.  
>"Really! I got a different impression. Just, just leave me alone" I began to run home. A ran a little while and his hand grasped my wrist. He turned me to look at him, we were so close our noses were almost touching. I took a step back, and he took one closer. I was getting frustrated. "What, what do you want from me?" He looked at me with his blue eyes, and said what I wanted to here.<br>"You… I want you" I stood there stunned, he came closer to me. "I said no, because I knew that it's wrong to feel, the way I do, because I didn't know you were a wolf. You're a wolf, so I can now be truthful"

Sorry for not up-dating busy in school hope to get the next chapter up soon  
>~KarmaDash<p> 


	5. 4 What the hell

What the hell -4

I stared in amazement "Excuse me, you WANT me, I'm not a possession. AND be truthful to me, I haven't been around my own kind for years. YOU should have realised." He said nothing then, took in what I said.  
>"I, I didn't realise how could I, your scent is much more human than most. I didn't know if it was because I've been among wolves so long, it seems I don't know. I don't like, not knowing." I stared a little. Thinking should I just scream out <em>it's too late<em> but, I don't. No, no we can't, he rejected me.  
>"It, it's too late, I, I have to go." The words stung my heart, I'm sure they stung his too, but they had to be said. If he rejected me then, why should I being a wolf change that? I turned away and ran, and then the tears started to fall. The next think I knew he was standing in front of me an inch away. His scent filled my nose, and all I could do was sigh. The smell of him made me dizzy. E gripped my lower arms with him hand.<br>"You weren't listening were you" I looked up at him, wide eyed.  
>"Yes, you regec-" He cut me off.<br>"No, I said, I didn't like you. Not that I didn't love you" I stared un-blinking. I closed the gap between us. Not saying anything.  
>"Then why did you stop?" I breathed out, as I looked down. He tilted my gin up so he could see my eyes.<br>"Because, well because it was too soon, I didn't know if you felt the same way."  
>"You're an idiot, you know that right. All girls react different. You're the first person to ever show interest in me" I felt a blush rise on my cheeks, I think he saw it. He eyes trailed over my face. I blinked slowly, feeling shy. The next thing, I knew his lips were on mine. Then he drew away, but he was slow. I kissed him back, I felt him give in and carry on. I broke it up, reluctantly. Then I looked at him, and shyly smiled. He smiled back.<br>"Let me walk you home, we should talk." I nodded and began walking, a small skip. I got a little ahead when he held my hand; he looked at me and smiled. I happily pulled him to my home. Smiling madly the whole way.

When we got to my house, my hand felt sweaty. I had just walked home with a boy, and a cute one at that. I opened the door and signalled for him to sit in the living room (or lounge if you prefer) I went to the kitchen and grabbed to coke's and a packet of sweets to munch on. I walked in calmly and sat beside him, handing over the coke. "Thanks, so where do I begin" I watched him spill about how he met his friends, and felt sad for Blue as she grew up like a dog. When he finished I took a deep breath and told him about me. When I told him about me parents I could sense his anger, I rubbed my collar while speaking, it was giving me confidence to talk about my life. He listened to my every word. Once I finished he sat there, then slowly reached to grab my hand. He rubbed small circles over my skin. "So you've always lived on you own, just like me. In a way, I'm glad. If you hadn't we probably wouldn't have met" felt saddened at this but I understood, I'm glad, I had met him. 

We talks for what seemed like forever until an alarm on my watch went. I looked at him "Schools out, your friend will be here soon" I saw his eyes sadden, but he asked me a question that needed to be answered.  
>"Can I tell them, or would you…" He left it open to my answer, all I did was nod. I sighed then got up.<br>"I guess you better go, I think you need to do this alone. I need… to get my head around a real pack." He stood beside me and looked deep into my eyes.  
>"Are you sure, I can stay-" I cut him off<br>"No, no, they should be told, I'll be fine I'll see you tomorrow" I led him to door. He stepped outside, and turned to me.  
>"I'd be back around ten" Before I could tell him not he had gone. I closed the door and happily sighed. Glad that he was coming back. I cleaned up the empty coke cans and made my way to my room. I fell onto my bed with an `oomph` smiling like a mad person, which I'm pretty sure I am. Turned on my side, happy that I knew he was coming back. I couldn't believe how fast I'd fallen for him. Sighing that I'd need to wait I thought that I should clean up a bit to pass the time.<p>

When I finished I looked at the clock, and saw that it was now 9:30 I stared amazed that it had taken so long to clean up. Panicking about how I looked I went to change clothes. I looked through my draws, finally finding something I liked. Jeans a plain t-shirt and red heels. I walked out of my room and sat sad down, flipping on the TV to some random channel about food. Sighing at my boredom I looked at the door hoping that it would know soon. But my hope was cut short when I heard a crash from next door. I got up and walked outside, and turned to look at Kiba's house. Staring hard and listening for any sound. The next thing I knew Kiba was standing outside. He looked at me and jumped over this fence onto my patio. I stood and waited for him to speak. He didn't, so I made the first move.  
>"What happened?" He looked up then at me, shook his head and answered.<br>"Well, they don't know whether to trust you, or should I say Tsume doesn't know if _he_ can trust you. Toboe agrees that you can get a chance. Hige and Blue both like you they want you to join"  
>I stared at him "Be given a chance…join? What do you mean" I has the strange feeling he was inviting me to his pack, I can't leave here just for him … can I.<p>

"Well to come with us …" I turned from him, and looked down.  
>"I can't this is my home" I turned and looked at him, my gaze fixed on his face "Why can't you stay here, there's enough room. You don't need to hide here" He took a deep breath before answering.<br>"How do we know that, somehow we get found out" I grabbed his hand and spoke an edge of sarcasm coming out  
>"I've lived here, like, my whole life. Don't you think being on my <em>own<em> I would have let it slip that I was part wolf." He smiled, and took a step back.  
>"Come on then, lets tell them, surly it must be safe if they haven't worked it out yet. They won't hurt you, not while I'm here." I giggled a little<br>"I may be shy, but I'm not as sweet as you would think. I can take care of myself OK"  
>He smiled and jumped back from where he came, I followed easily being used to umping around. He took a steady pace into his home. I followed ion a light skip to my pace behind him. Immediately all eyes were on us, one pair burning a glare into my forehead. I ignored it and followed Kiba, as he made his way to a seat.<br>"OK, _before_ you jump to conclusions, she not coming with us b-"

Tsume was the first to answer cutting Kiba off mid-sentence "I told you, tell her to go home." Before Kiba could react, I jumped onto Tsume, and changed my canine teeth inches from his throat. I sweetly whispered to him.  
>"I'm not miss shy girl I take care of myself. You don't trust me, what makes you think that <em>I<em> trust you." With that I stood up and strutted to stand beside Kiba "Carry on" Kiba took a second then regained himself.  
>"But, we are staying with her" At this Tsume growled and changed jumping at Kiba almost tipping the chair over. But Kiba was too fast and had Tsume pinned from behind "We are <em>staying<em> here, we always running because we think people will find out. How long has Cheza lived here?" Whit that Kiba stood up, I could see his fury slowly fading, and then answer his question.  
>"I have lived here for around ten years, and <em>nobody<em> not even my neighbour has found out"

As the word left my lips, the room changed. Tsume got up and brushed down his trousers.  
>"So, now we have to trust <em>and <em>believe you?" I nod as an answer and sit on the now vacant chair, Kiba looked at me and his eye brows drew together. I knew this was an Alpha reaction but I didn't care right now. I needed to prove that I'm not weak, but I am very _very_ strong. Toboe finally speaks "So…Cheza… um…" I know he's struggling so I try to answer what I think he's asking.  
>"I eat with the full wolves, I'm somewhat a beta. So I get a fair share, I'm sure you've all seen me." They all shake their heads. "I was the white wolf with the russet patterns" The all stared at me as realisation hit them, Tsume didn't say a word. Hige asked a cheerful question.<br>"So you get more food?" I laughed at that and smiled.  
>"Yes I do, I'm sure if you give it time you can as well" I stood up and went to the balcony "I'm going to bed, see you guys in the morning. Wednesdays are boring" and with that I jump, and land perfectly back where I live, and walk into my bedroom. I grab my bag and pack my books a few pens and pencils and a load of paper to draw on. Then I hear a knock on my window. I turn to see Kiba standing there. I got up and opened the door. "What?" He smiled and walked in. I sat on my bed and looked at him. "Well…"<p>

"Do you want to… go, to walk to school together tomorrow fill up in on what we need to prepare" I shake my head.  
>"Not much, extended lessons. Music, Art and Drama" I smile then sadden "I hate drama" He gave a light laugh at that.<br>"I don't believe you" I just glare at him, and then begin to push him toward the door. "Hay, what-" I pushed him out all the way.  
>"I'm getting ready to go to <em>bed<em>, I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning. I'm still mad at you, now _go_." He smiled and kissed me lightly on the cheek and left. My hand touched where he has kissed, a burning sensation spreading. Trying to ignore it, I changed and got into my bed.

My dreams were filled with pictures of him, and me. Together. Us. Running, walking, human or wolf. Now I can tough him, and if feels like a fire burning through my soul, and it feels good.


End file.
